


Cobalt blue

by josephjonxs



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephjonxs/pseuds/josephjonxs
Summary: The big screen over the playfield drew his attention, a kissing cam was showing different couples in the audience. Spot followed his gaze, a small sigh. “Those things are so cheesy,” he said, before taking a gulp from his cola.





	Cobalt blue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no clue how basketball games work, so take it easy on me. 
> 
> Part of my Sprace Sunday attempts.   
> I feel like it's not up to my normal standards but I really wanted to post it today

“Okay, Racer you need to calm down,” Albert sighed, he said on his best friend and roommate’s bed, legs crossed. Race was comparing different t-shirts, softly biting his lip as he stared at the different fabrics. “Easy for you to say,” the blonde boy sighed, throwing one of the shirts at the pile on the floor. “Are you going on a date with your dream boy? No. So, shut it,” The red-head simply rolled his eyes, letting himself fall on his back. Race has been going on about this date for a week, he could barely shut up about it since it was planned. The boy, Spot, was in the same Film and Media class, one row in front of Race, who has been crushing on him since the first day, six months ago. “Just pick a shirt, you’re going to a baseball game, it’s not like he’s expecting you to wear a tuxedo,”  
“But what if he is expecting that?” Race’s voice was filled with panic as he turned back towards his closet. An annoyed sigh from Albert ended with one of the shirts thrown on his face. “Can I leave?” Race turned back towards him, holding up two new shirts. “No. Al, I need your opinion,” The red head got up on his elbows, looking at the two shirts. “The right one. It’s simple, can’t go wrong with that,” Race dropped the other shirt on the floor, pulling the grey one over his head. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to style it in some way. “Okay?” he asked, searching for approval. Albert putted his thumbs up, giving a reassuring nod. “I hate basketball,” Race sighed, shoving his wallet in his back pocket. “You could have suggested another activity?”   
“And insult him? What if he loves basketball?”   
“You’re overthinking, Race,” Albert warned him, getting up from the bed. The blonde boy almost jumped as the doorbell rang, it looked comical. Albert snorted loud, falling back on the bed laughing. “Oh, shut it,” Race hissed, straightening his shirt, before he headed towards the door of their dorm. Albert was still laughing in the background as Race opened the door. Spot stood on the hallway, one hand shoved in the pocket of his dark jeans, a simple cobalt blue shirt on. The short sleeves of the shirt made his biceps stand out. His dark hair was messy, but it looked so good. Race could just spend swooning on spot for five minutes. But they had a baseball game to go to. “Hi,” he managed to stay, grabbing his jacket. “You ready?” the boy had a heavy Brooklyn accent, but he made it sound so good. “Yeah,” he barely waved a goodbye to Albert as he stepped outside the dorm, closing the door.   
“You ever been to a basketball game before?” Spot asked as they exited the building. “No, I’m not really a sports fan, but I’m excited though,” Race explained, fidgeting with his hands. “It’s nice, you’ll like it,” 

Shockingly, Race did enjoy it. The sport and rules still confused him and he was overall confused by the entire end goal of the game. But he did enjoy watching Spot getting really into the game, he was even wearing one of those caps from his favourite team, Race had no clue which one it was. He hold onto Spot’s soda cup every time the boy got off from his seat to cheer.   
When the game paused for a small break, most people left for a snack. “Should we get some food?” Race proposed. “Got’cha covered,” Spot grinned, his opened his backpack, taking out a bag of chips, and two bottles of cola. “I ain’t overpaying for a small soda,”   
“That’s smart,” The blonde boy admitted, he sat down the empty soda cup and took one of the bottles Spot was offering. “Are you enjoying it?” Spot opened the bag of chips, letting it stay in his backpack so it wouldn’t draw attention to them.  
“More than I thought,” he admitted. “it’s quite fun,” The big screen over the playfield drew his attention, a kissing cam was showing different couples in the audience. Spot followed his gaze, a small sigh. “Those things are so cheesy,” he said, before taking a gulp from his cola. Race chuckled softly, before he started a conversation about what other university course Spot was following. It was nice to talk to him, just a simple conversation. Race could listen to Spot talking all day, he got really passionate talking about his courses and his future plans. Race loved every second of it.   
The conversation got to an end when people around them started to become really loud, almost screaming. “No fucking way,” Race’s eye caught the kissing cam, seeing Spot and himself. Spot’s head turned towards the screen, his cheeks colouring a soft red, which looked beautiful with his slightly coloured skin. They both looked at each other for a long second before Race leaned forward, pressing his lips against Spot’s.  
He mentally prepared himself to be pushed away, for Spot to get angry, and for all of this to be over before it had properly started. But instead he found Spot kissing him back, neither of them noticed how the kissing cam already moved on to its next victim. Spot’s fingers found their way in Race’s small curls, and Race’s hand cupped Spot’s face. They only paired when someone behind them screamed to get a room. “Yeah those cams are really cheesy,”


End file.
